STAR
by sportsjunky
Summary: 12 years in the future Kanto saw peace while other regions suffered from evil criminal organizations.The STAR Institute picked apart these organiztions and then returned to Kanto to dissemble quietly so their agents could live their lives. Not gonna happe


The large building stood tall as the spotlights flashed from side to side all over it. Limousines and sports cars were lined up on the road before the building as formally dressed adults stepped out of their own fancy vehicles. Photographers snapped their cameras fiercely as they tried to get pictures of the people striding up the stairs and through the entrance of the building. They pushed and shoved to get just the right angle in the little space provided for them to get their photos. A particular brown-haired young man squeezed and inched his way to the front of the mass. As he reached the front his arm slammed into someone next to him.

"Hey watch it!" a short balding man hollered at the boy.

"Sorry, just want the perfect shot."

"Yeah well so does everyone else, deal with it kid." The boy leaned down and looked to his left trying to see past the celebrities in front of him.

"Hey do you know when the gym leaders are getting here." The boy turned to the balding man.

"Eh, who knows? Oh wait, I'm pretty sure that's the Viridian Gym leader's car. Yeah that's definitely him in there." The man pointed out the electric blue sports car about to pull up.

"Perfect, he is just what I've been waiting on." The young man grabbed his camera and seemed to be adjusting the lens.

"You need a shot of him? I have plenty of him, its Misty Waterflower that I'm trying to get."

"She's not coming to this party." The brown-haired man replied as he waited for the electric blue sports car to pull up. "I'm kind of connected with her." A large grin appeared on his face as he said this.

"Really, you are? Hey listen kid, maybe we can trade pictures? You got pictures of her, good. How bout we trade then?" the short man insisted.

"Nah, I need _this_ shot of him at _this_ party."

"You're job depend on it?"

"Oh most definitely."

His eyes flickered towards the next car that pulled up and a broad grin appeared on his face when a tall fierce looking man stepped out of the car followed by a ditzy blonde woman who immediately attached herself to the man's side. The man kept a stern looking face on as he and the girl strolled down the aisle toward the building. The brown-haired boy positioned his professional camera at the man mentioned before and clicked the button three times. A split second after his last shot was taken the tall man immediately flipped back around and gave a menacing glare to all the photographers. His eyes became narrow and he inspected each one of them, at this time the photographers stopped clicking their cameras and they all became silent.

The blonde woman looked up and the man with confusion and tried pulling his arm.

"Hey sweetie let's move along. Is something the matter?" the woman innocently asked. The man gave one last round of glares at the photographers before dragging on towards the entrance with a very bewildered woman.

"Hey kid, you get your shot?" the short man asked, but the brown-haired man was gone. Instead he was pacing down an alley and jumping over a steel fence to get to a road which was parallel to building he was just at. He jumped into a large white van parked on the road and made a quick check outside before shutting the door.

Inside the van was a huge screen that had a strange keyboard in front of it. Wires upon wire ran down underneath the keyboard and some wires were hooked on to things while others stood stranded. The brown-haired man moved towards the front of the van and searched through a box for something. The front was filled with objects from guns to notepads and from grenades to bouncy balls. Finally the man took out a head set from the box and connected it to the keyboard. He grabbed his camera and gently placed it alongside several guns in a black, sleek suitcase. He then inserted what looked like a chip into the side of the huge screen. The screen stayed black for a few moments before three different boxes popped up. Each box seemed to be showing a different angle of place. The boy smiled proudly and pressed a button on the keyboard that shifted the point of view for one of the boxes. He then flipped open a pad on the keyboard and typed a few numbers. He waited a few moments before talking into his headset.

"Hey May, everything is set."

"Already? Wow Todd, we haven't gotten out of the car yet. Got to give you props." A chirpy female voice replied with a laugh. Todd simply grinned and started messing with the key board again.

"Three perfect views of anything this evil mastermind has planned to do. I'm just too good aren't I?"

"Way to be humble." May replied with a sigh, "It can't be that hard to shoot three small cameras at a big tall guy standing in front of you."

"Hey!" Todd replied in a mock hurt/angry voice "Not only was I in disguise but I also had exactly three tries to get them all on. And it's hard to shoot those things precisely. One was on the shoulder of his suit; sure I'll give you that. But I had to get one of them on the cuff of his sleeves. And the third was the hardest. I put it spot on the strap of his _hot _date's dress. And that strap was tiny; thank goodness she didn't wear a strapless!" Todd fake sighed.

"Yeah or else you would have fainted." May flatly stated, she ignored his next outburst of protests.

"Okay Todd, I'll call you latter when we get in there. Oh, make sure you check in with Ash."

"And Misty." Todd said finishing her sentence.

"Right, but I'm pretty sure those two are together. Doing what, I have no clue." May giggled.

"Neither do I and I don't want to know. Talk to you latter."

"Ok, bye." May snapped the phone and threw it to the car floor before stomping her foot on it till it was completely useless.

"Or you could have just deleted the evidence of the conversation, but that works too." From the other side of the limousine came a relatively tall young man with green hair wearing a fancy tuxedo and carrying two glasses of wine. May smiled at him and accepted one of the glasses.

"Oh come on Drew," she whined," Don't ruin the best part of this whole mission." May shot him a cute wink. Drew rolled his eyes, but he still wore his broad grin.

"I'd think the party would be the best part, I mean come on look. " Drew pointed at the building that famous celebs were clammering into. "It's the hottest ticket in the whole region!"

"Yeah, but I want some action. I want to do something instead of walking around with a bunch of stiffs while passing on little bits of information to everyone else." May huffed sourly and then sharply turned to Drew who was trying to enjoy his wine.

"How come we're the ones stuck here doing this?" May hotly asked Drew. He sighed and patted May's hand.

"Well I'm here because; well face it I'm the only guy that could properly fit in at a formal party like this." May shrugged in agreement.

"You're here because Misty hisses at the sight of a formal dress, and Dawn would get so worked up over the party that she'd forget the objective."

"There are other girls in STAR you know?" May replied confidently.

"Yeah, but they aren't qualified enough. You, Misty and Dawn- wait scratch that. You and Misty are the only ones qualified enough to be in such an important task like this one."

"Whats wrong with Dawn?" May questioned curiously.

"Well, she's young and she makes too many mistakes."

"Yeah, because she's young!" May protested.

"Mistakes are mistakes, and this mission can't afford them. Look I have nothing against Dawn at all but she is too inexperienced to be on this mission. I can't truly trust her with something like this."

"I trust her." May muttered to herself. Silence stood between the two friends as the racket from outside started leaking through more and more. Drew nodded his head towards the window.

"Looks like we're almost there." He stated. May was concentrating on the wine in the glass she was holding.

"Why did you bring us wine?" she asked slyly.

"Trying to be romantic, hey give me some credit." Drew nudged May while she giggled. "By the way you look stunning in that dress." May simply looked over her ruby colored dress that dropped a little bit below the knees and then turned her narrow eyes on Drew.

"Drew, we have a job to do you know."

"Yeah, and if we do it right then we'll be out of here by midnight."

"And on our way to Sinnoh on a get away plane." May shot back

"I'm fine with that." Drew grinned

"Your so gross!" May laughed while playfully slapping him.

"Hey at least I'm not Ash!" Drew backed up with his hands in the air. May shrugged and took another sip of her wine.

"You have a point, you might be too romantic but Ash dosen't have a sense of it. And Misty is too stuborn to admit anything."

"Don't worry those two boneheads will figure it out, eventually." Drew pointed out.

"We have to just push them together."

"Oh no, we aren't interfering!" Drew replied with serious eyes.

"Why not?" May asked with confusion,

"Remember when you tired getting Dawn and Kenny together? Yeah how did that end?"

"They're friends now!" May replied in her defense.

"After it took Dawn 2 years to forgive Kenny for burning her hair!"

May grimmaced at the memory and gave in to Drew. At that moment they had reached the entrance and someone opened the car door for them as the two stepped out of the car together. Both put on toothy smiles and walked hand and hand along the carpet leading to the entrance.

"All I'm saying," May said still the pushing the previous issue while keeping on a happy face,"is that our friends had to push as together, now look!" May grinned, satisfied by the point she made.

"Could you give us a little romance you two?" one of the photographers yelled as others shouted in agreement. Just as May was about to come up and give Drew a peck on the cheek he whispered something in her ear playfully, "Yeah now look I'm stuck with a ditzy brunette." Before May could react Drew kissed her directly on the lips and waited for the cameras to finish.

May, who couldn't take off her smile because of the cameras, whispered something only Drew could hear, "You'll regret that when there's fruit punch all over your precious tuxedo."

"No, I think it was worth it." Drew replied back happily. May couldn't help but smirk at him, even though he took advantage of her.

"Ready?"Drew questioned as they stepped through the arch and entered the Grand Ballroom. Crowds of famous people scattered around chattering sophistically. Everyone of which was wearing their very best outfit for the occasion and standing proudly while silently mocking the others in the room. Also every single person carried either in their hands, tucked in their pockets, or hidden in their purses their most prized and valuable pokemon just in case. May and Drew, who blended perfectly into the scene, nodded by the security and scanned over the overly decorated room with percing eyes untill they landed on a certain tall, scary looking man.

"Yeah, this just might be fun." May beamed as they both proceded forward.

* * *

"This sucks so bad!" cried a red-head boy as for the fourth time he banged his head on the metal ceiling above him. He was trying to crawl through a air condition vent but seemed to have some minor delays. The boy stopped for a few seconds and looked around before sighing.

"Ash, are you positive I'm going the right way?"

"Suck it up Ritchie and take it like a man, you're headed the right direction. It's just that your so slow its taking forever." echoed a voice from Ritchie's head phones.

"Oh, well i don't see you here crawling through a tiny vent mister hotshot!" Ritchie shot back angerly.

"Ritchie," sighed a much softer, femine voice, "Listen Ash can be a jerk, thats apparent." You could hear a series of protests in the background. "But we both know what his job is, right?"

Ritchie shrugged and continued pressing on through the vent inch by inch. "You know Misty, I could do his job just fine." he mumbled quietly.

"I know," Misty then giggled before continuing, "But he can't do yours, you see he's scared of small spaces." Ritchie smirked as he heard Ash arguing feircely with Misty on the other side.

"Thanks Misty, look I've made the finnal turn I'll call you back when i placed the last bug."

"Sounds good." Misty shut off the phone and tucked it inside the pocket of her tan shorts. She then sharply turned around and gave Ash a stern glare.

"Stop making fun of him!" she shouted. Ash stretched his arms and ignored her comments. "How come whenever we aren't on a mission you two are all buddy-buddy but then all the sudden when your supposed to be agreeing you both hate each other."

"Its my job as to make sure everyone does their job right, I yell at Ritchie as much as everyone else." Ash harshly replied. Misty crossed her arms as she tilted her head making her red locks sweep to one side.

"You are so cocky." Misty scowled and turned towards a computer behind her. Ash gave her a shocked look before rushing up to her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty sighed and slide her hand on her hip while glaring at him.

"Ever since Shard gave you that compliment you think you are just better than everyone else. You let every little thing get to your head."

"He said i was the #1 agent in STAR, it wasn't a compliment it was a fact." Ash smirked to himself before walking back to his seat. He chuckled as her heard Misty angerly muttering to herself. The two were in the same van as Todd was in earlier. Ash was watching the video feed from the mini-cameras Todd placed around their target. Misty was listening in on conversations caught by bugs that Ritchie placed all around the building. Suddenly the door of the van slide open unleashing blasts of wind and in came Todd looking very pale. Both Misty and Ash glanced at each other before turning to their friend.

"Whats up?" Ash asked.

"Well, a trade." Misty gave him a curious stare before motioning him to continue.

"Giovani is making the trade hear at the party." Misty gave Todd a startled look before turning to Ash with a worried glimpse. Ash gave a deep sigh before holding his head up with his hand.

"They were just supposed to be planning the trade today." Misty wispered.

"Yeah, well eithet the phone conversation we got was intended to caught, or they already disscussed eveything before. But that dosen't matter now. They are about to make a trade that could make Team Rocet so powerful," Todd paused and peeked at Ash's expression before continuing, "And we most likely don't have enough equipment for what they are planning."

"They probably have men all around the place. What do we have? Seven people?!" Ash slammed his hand on the table beside him. Todd and Misty waited for Ash to cool down.

"What should we do?" Misty asked.

"We have to stop him." Ash simply replied as both his friends gave him shocked looks.


End file.
